


Awake

by gblvr



Category: CSI: Las Vegas
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg is awake, and not sure he wants to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> See end note for warning.

Greg wakes up warm and happy, wrapped up tight in someone's arms; he's almost too warm, but it's been a while since there's been anyone in his bed, so Greg isn't going to complain. He pushes back a bit to see who he's in bed with, and somehow isn't surprised when it's Gil next to him, frowning in his sleep. He stretches carefully, so he doesn't wake Gil. The faint twinge in his ass lets him know they'd fucked, but what he couldn't figure out was how he managed to talk Gil into it....

Gil always had a reason why they shouldn't – Gil was his supervisor and their working relationship would suffer, or Gil was too old for Greg, or Gil didn't _do_ relationships and he cared too much for this to be a casual thing – and on and on until Greg finally stopped talking to him about it. He hadn't moved on, but he was tired of hitting a wall every time he tried to move them beyond friendship, so he just...stopped.

He's not sure what happened to make this morning different.

He remembers freaking out a bit over breakfast, and Gil driving him home, and he even remembers the last third of the bottle of tequila, but what he doesn't remember is what happened between the drinking and now. He considers his chances of sweet talking Gil into another go around, but he doesn't think sex with a hangover would be any better than sex he can't even remember.

He thinks maybe he shouldn't have drank so much, but when he remembers the reason he needed the tequila _(the tiniest little girl, just a baby really, raped and killed by her own father)_ he decides that an entire bottle wouldn't have been enough. He can feel his anger coming up again, forcing its way into the muscles of his arms and chest, making him jittery and tense, and adding to the pounding in his head.

He startles when he feels Gil's hand against his hair, his arms twitching like he wants to hit something. Gil pulls him closer with his other arm, holding Greg against his chest and whispering to him, "Shh, Greg, shh. I promise it won't always be like this, love, I promise it'll get easier."

And just like that, the anger leaves him, chased away by the softness of Gil's voice and the gentleness of his hands. Greg feels tears pricking at the back of his eyes, and he swallows against the lump in his throat, desperate to not cry, but knowing that it's coming anyway. For a long time, the only sound in the room is their breathing, and Greg's soft hitching sobs, and Gil whispering.

When Greg finally feels as though he can speak, he finds that he doesn't need to – he says everything he needs to say when his lips meet Gil's in a kiss.

'I trust you.'

'I believe in you.'

'I love you.'

'Thank you.'

**Author's Note:**

> There is mention of a violent crime against a child.


End file.
